


Back to Before

by blueberry_milk



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_milk/pseuds/blueberry_milk
Summary: If you were given a chance, would you go back to before?





	Back to Before

Sayo woke up early in the morning and did her usual routine, she took a bath first before going downstairs to join her family for breakfast. While changing to her uniform, she saw something that made her heart burst with sadness. 

"It was six years ago, huh." she said, holding the picture of her former band named Roselia. 

She hated to admit it but those years with Roselia was definitely the best moments in her life. She met a lot of wonderful people who shared the same passion for music as hers. 

"I wonder how are they now. Especially..." 

Sayo's fingers touched the image of a girl with long silver hair. She haven't got the chance to speak to her ever since graduating. Roselia's members meet up once in a year but Yukina never showed up. 

She wondered where she is and what she's doing for a living. She can't believe that after these years, she was still longing for her. 

"Onee-chan!" a familiar shout made her return to her senses. "How long do you plan to stay in there? You're gonna be late for work!" 

Sayo placed the picture back on her table and started gathering her things. 

"I'm coming, just wait for me." she whispered, not knowing whether she's replying to Hina or talking to a certain someone. 

_____

It was finally their lunch break. Everyone went downstairs to head to the canteen. Sayo barely talked to her officemates, since she prefered being alone. Her mom knows that Sayo would isolate herself in work, that's why she never forgets to make a bento for her everyday so that she won't have to go to the canteen, where most of her officemates spend their lunch. 

She was about to take a bite of her food when her co-worker called her. 

"Sayo! The secretary said that the boss wants to see you." a tall and pale guy said to her. 

She was working at the company for two years already but she never saw the boss' face yet. All they know is that their boss goes to the office so early and goes home late. Sayo was quite excited and at the same time, really, really nervous to meet him. 

She walked towards their boss' office where she was greeted by the secretary. She knocked the door first before opening it. 

"Hikawa Sayo, right? Please, take a seat." 

Sayo sat on one of the two chairs in front of the table. She saw a middle-aged man with brown hair and black eyes. His body was muscular, seems like despite of his age, he goes to the gym every now and then. The rumors said that he was scary, but Sayo realized that not all rumors are true. 

"There is something I want you to do." he stated in a serious voice. "I think you know that our company will be sponsoring a benifit concert next month. We have given our clients the chance to able to choose the bands they want to see during the live. I heard that you played guitar with a famous band named Roselia before, am I correct?" he gave her a sly smile. 

Sayo was a bit shocked, but was able to reply to the question. "Yes sir, I did." 

Her boss smiled at her. "You see, people wanted to see Roselia perform again. Can you... Can you do another live again? I'm sorry, I know this is a huge favor to ask." 

His question left her dumbfounded. Her, playing the guitar again after six long years? Was it really possible? 

"I already asked my daughter to participate in this event. She's a hardheaded girl at times but I can see how much she loves music even until now." his words made Sayo confused. 

"Daughter?" 

"Ah, yes. You've met her before." 

Sayo clenched her fists, trying to calm herself as her thoughts are silently killing her. "I-I did?" Sayo asked in a shaky voice. It can't be her... It can't be her... 

"In highschool." her boss chuckled. "She was your band's vocalist, Yukina Minato."

**Author's Note:**

> An edited version a fanfic I've written a year ago. YukiSayo ftw!


End file.
